


i feel safe knowing it’s with you

by planetundersiege



Category: 3Below (Cartoon), Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: 3below - Freeform, Alien Biology, Alien/Human Relationships, Awkward First Times, Awkwardness, Biting, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, Dialogue, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Loss of Virginity, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Season 1, Staja, This is rated underage since they are 16/17, Vaginal Sex, discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “Like, you’re so sweet, cute, gorgeous and amazing. I feel so happy around you, you’re the best. I love you.”“You sweet, lumbering oaf.”A regular sleepover at Aja’s turn into so much more.





	i feel safe knowing it’s with you

Steve sat beside Aja in her room, the young couple were happily chatting. Aja was out of her disguise, and it was getting late, she was pretty sure everyone on the mothership already were asleep, while she and Steve were the ones awake. They had been watching a cheesy human romance movie on Steve’s phone (that Steve had hated but Aja had loved, so he had pretended to like it as well), while eating popcorn, and it had been so fun and relaxing to just spend some time together, without having to worry about anything and just cuddle and be, well, a regular couple.

 

She had her head on his shoulder, and both her right arms around his back, while Steve too had his arm around hers. He was so warm and sweet, and she knew she would spend the rest of time near him like this if she was given the chance, he truly was the one for her, she had truly fallen head over heels.

 

“I can’t believe Vex, Zadra  _ and  _ your brother let me spend the night here.” he said, while Aja answered with a laugh.

 

“I know, right? It took a lot of convincing, but thankfully Mother vouched for you. Or else neither, especially Zadra and Krel would have allowed it.”

 

“Really? I have to thank her tomorrow. I love spending time with you.”

 

“I do too Steve.”

 

“Like, you’re so sweet, cute, gorgeous and amazing. I feel so happy around you, you’re the best. I love you.”

 

“You sweet, lumbering oaf.” Aja answered, before she leaned in for a slow kiss. She closed her eyes, and the two of them embraced, chests pressing against each other, while Aja ran two hands over Steve’s golden hair, with the two others carefully rubbing against his back. She felt so warm, and she never wanted to let go, being so close to Steve was a need she never knew she had. Electricity flew through her entire body, both metaphorically, but also as energy from her core as it was stimulated, love and desire mixed together was all Aja felt at the moment. She was becoming static, as the lightning in her grew by the seconds and tickled her insides.

 

And as their lips parted and both quickly gasped for air, Aja kept smiling, she was lost in thoughts, Steve being all on her mind.

 

She needed more, she loved him more than anything, and she wanted to show it in the most intimate way possible for her kind. He meant so much to her.

 

“Steve, I want you.” she said shyly, never breaking the eye contact they had. “I want you now, more than anything. I know we’re not the same species and it might not work, but… can we try?”

 

As it dawned on Steve about what Aja was proposing, his face turned red. He too was filled with a desire, he wanted to kiss Aja again, run his hands all over her body, please her in whatever way possible until she climaxed over and over. He had wanted it for a long time, but haven’t said anything, afraid that he would accidentally push Aja into doing something she didn’t want too, or weren’t ready for, especially since he didn’t know how far akiridions were willing to go. But now, they were here, alone, in her room, and she was begging him for it.

 

He didn’t have to look down to feel that he was growing. But he sat there, still. He was nervous and did not know how to start, this would be his first time, and he wanted it to be special and memorable for the two of them.

 

“Are you…”

 

“I can turn into my human disguise if it would make it any easier.” she quickly said, worried if this would make Steve uncomfortable.

 

“No, no need for that. I want too Aja, and if we do it, I want it, our first time, to be with  _ you  _ and  _ your  _ body, not your disguise. Just… I’ve never done this before and don’t know how to start. I’m… nervous. I don’t know what things you are comfortable with and don’t want to accidentally do anything wrong.”

 

Aja leaned in closer.

 

“I’m nervous too Steve, I’ve never done this either. Let’s just try it, figure it out ourselves, and if anything feels wrong, we tell each other. Okay?”

 

Steve nodded, to which Aja pressed her lips against his again, but this time only for a couple of seconds before parting, and as they did, she let out a loud moan. Then, she took a step back, and took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself about what was to come, and then placed her arms on her chest and neck. This would become the most personal thing she had ever done in her entire life.

 

The queen in waiting carefully removed her tight bodysuit, letting it fall onto the wooden floor, exposing her glowing blue body made of pure energy. Steve could almost see her core, as the area around it was glowing brighter than he ever thought it could, at the exact same place where his own heart would be. There were two bumps on her skin similar to that of breasts on humans, but they were small and lacked any sort of nipples, though, those bumps were a lighter color than the rest of her body, showing that they had a higher body temperature. The inner parts of her thighs and arms had the same warm glow to them, as well as her now unprotected neck and her hips. And the moment Aja let go of her suit, she shyly looked down at the floor, and her entire body glew brighter as her core warmed her up from within, the akiridion version of a blush from a human. But no matter how warm her core made her body, how bright she glowed, it would never become as warm as that of a human. She had one of her hands on her face, while her two lower were on her back.

 

Steve just stared at Aja in awe, how she stood there naked and gracious, she was the most gorgeous person he had ever seen, with her glowing blue skin, electric hair and that tender look in her eyes that Steve could get lost in so easily.

 

“You’re gorgeous, Aja, so beautiful.”

 

The akiridion smiled as she took a step closer, and then took Steve’s hands in her lower pairs, while she let her upper right one play with her hairs, a sign that she was nervous. What she had just done was huge, an act that showed the trust she had in him, and he had to know how much it all meant, especially this moment that could been seen as simple.

 

“Steve, removing your bodysuit for your lover and letting them see your entire body, your unprotected core, is the most intimate act two lovers could ever do on Akiridion-5, it shows trust and a desire to be together forever and bond, along with a strong burning desire and lust for each other. I am nervous, but I trust you, more than anything.” she said, before leaning closer, almost climbing into the human’s warm lap. “I want this so much, don’t stop, don’t question anything. I want all of you, and I want it now, please.”

 

He nodded once more, and leaned in for another kiss. Aja carefully let her tongue slide into his mouth, as both of them closed their eyes and lived in the moment. She held Steve’s hands right in her own, moved backwards, and dragged the human down into bed with her, making him be on top. Their tongues battled for dominance, and she let her other set of arms run down Steve’s back. She moaned his name as she gasped for air, and then quickly pressed her lips against his ones once more, causing Steve to groan. The way he sounded made Aja’s core warm, it was a high pitched sound and she could hear all of the desire and wanting in it, almost animalistic. And as Steve laid on top of her, she felt something hard press against her.

 

“Aja…”

 

The way Steve said her name made Aja glow so bright, the way he gently kissed her in this embrace was magical, she could never get enough of him. She enjoyed every single moment she had with him, and she knew there would be many more to come.

 

When they parted, Aja saw the red tint on Steve’s face, and a strong blush was all over him. And he was smiling, he looked so precious, and he was so warm.

 

“You know.” she began. “I don’t think it’s fair that I’m naked, while you’re still fully clothed.”

 

She saw Steve redden, and he just nodded, before clumsily trying to remove his shirt as fast as possible, and getting stuck for a few seconds in the process. Aja could feel the tension, and she giggled as her boyfriend finally got the shirt off and threw it to the side, revealing his bare chest to her.

 

“Are you that nervous? You’re adorable.” she said as she held him tight and dragged him down, letting their two bare chests touch, Steve’s warm and solid one again Aja’s colder one, with constant flowing energy from her core that ended up tickling Steve’s chest.

 

“Well, it’s easier to get out of a bodysuit your own body can adjust the tightness too. It’s just, you’re so pretty, I can’t believe it.”

 

“My sweet oaf.” she said as Steve laid on top of her again, bare chested, her body absorbing his heat. She had always known human body temperature was quite high, but she never would have imagined it being so intense and addicting, especially in the heat of the moment where all she wanted was more. She loved the way Steve’s chest pressed against hers while she ran her fingers through his hair while also running them down his back. “Humans are so warm, I love it.”

 

Steve kissed her lips, this time it was a quick peck, and then he looked down onto Aja’s bare chest, unsure of what to do, he had no idea if her chest worked the same way as that of a human when it came to sensitivity.

 

“Can I…? I mean, like, are they sensitive? And, can I touch them?”

 

“You can, and for you to know, the area around my core along with all the lighter glowing parts of my body that isn’t my core are all erogenous zones and extremely sensitive. You may touch me all you like. And just so you know, I already know where all those zones in a human are, so you don’t need to tell me.”

 

It took a second for Steve to get it, before he remembered that Aja’s disguise probably did more than just make her skin look human, after all, she even lost two of her arms while wearing it.

 

He then nodded, and carefully placed one of his hands on her chest, causing Aja to moan loudly and carefully kept running her hands on his back. The look on her face was the most beautiful Steve had ever seen, and he saw how the queen in waiting slowly began to glow brighter, especially around her core. So, he carefully squeezed one of her bumps while running his other hand down her stomach.

 

Aja’s breathing became rapid, her desire continuing to bloom like a flower as the seconds passed. She leaned in closer to Steve, and then carefully began to kiss his bare collarbone, slowly, before nibbling at the base of his neck, an act that caused him to whimper her name while growing harder, his length still being painfully trapped in his pants. And in return, Aja felt the grip on her chest tighten as Steve explored her with his hands. She never thought just a mere touch could feel so good.

 

“Steve… that feels so good, don’t stop.”

 

“I won’t.”

 

Steve carefully moved down, and then carefully pressed a soft kiss onto Aja’s chest, where her nipples would have been, while carefully playing with the other bump. Aja almost screamed at the sudden sensitivity, and had to grasp the sheets of her bed to not become overwhelmed, while also closing her eyes and living in this beautiful moment. Steve carefully continued to kiss her chest, before slowly using his tongue. He felt the tickling sensation as the energy layer of her body met his, like tiny shocks on his tongue. Her whimpers and moans were like a sweet melody in his ears, he loved that he was the one that made Aja feel good. He would do anything to please her.

 

After a while, he carefully lowered himself, slowly kissing her whole stomach as he worked himself down, while caressing her sensitive hips. And as he got to the smooth surface that lacked a belly button, he looked up and into her eyes, with a look of trust and passion, his goal to please her in the most desirable way possible. She was so gorgeous.

 

“Is this okay?”

 

“It feels wonderful.”

 

Steve nodded, and kept kissing his way down, until he arrived between her legs. Aja had a slit similar to that of a human, but with several nubs at the top instead of just one, which must be the akiridion version of a clitoris, or well, several of them. A light blue fluid that was slightly glowing was oozing out of it, staining her previously clean sheets, a clear sign of arousal. Aja gave herself a mental note to change the sheets once they were done.

 

Steve pressed a soft kiss against one of her sensitive nubs while using his fingers to carefully stroke the outside of her slit. The moment he began, Aja immediately glowed brighter while letting out a high pitched moan, and then another one, almost like a scream, but with a smile on her face. She could barely breathe as literal lightning flew through her body from her core and into every molecule, and the wonderful sensitivity slowly making her go insane, and that was just from a few tender kisses.

 

Soon, Steve looked up again, and adored the beautiful look of Aja’s face. And as he stopped, she finally had the time to take a few proper breaths.

 

“Am I doing this right? I don’t really know how it works for akiridions.”

 

“Oh, you are  _ definitely  _ doing this right. Just keep doing what you’re doing.” she said and slowly spread her legs wider. “Let’s put that mouth of yours to good use. Shall we?”

 

She wouldn’t have to say that twice, because the second she finished, Steve was once again between her legs, and carefully let his tongue slide into her opening. The first thing he noticed was the temperature, Aja felt so cool, and no way near as hot as a human would, and the second was the energy and electricity that came together and tickled his tongue, like constant small kisses with a tiny electric shock with every move he made, no matter how small it was. That was a feeling he immediately fell in love with. He slid his tongue in deeper, the whimpers and moans coming from Aja was like a sweet melody in his ears, especially when it was his name she was whispering. He felt how her muscles tensed as pleasure filled her. The tingling became more noticeable the brighter she began to glow, her core knowing what state she was in, and it made the small shocks all the more noticeable, not that he minded, they seemed to be specifically designed to arouse, which they did.

 

She tasted heavenly, it was a strong metallic taste mixed with something he couldn’t put into words no matter how hard he tried, along with the added electricity that made him warm. He had never blushed so hard in his entire life, or wanted anything so badly. He was so warm. He was painfully hard and wanted to enter Aja more than words could describe, but he would wait, he knew it wasn’t quite time for that yet, he wanted Aja to get a proper amount of pleasure before that, to be shown what an amazing person she was, and how much she meant to him. He wanted her to have the time of her life, since this was their first time together, first time with anyone. He wanted it to be memorable, not just a moment of lust, but true love.

 

“St...steve… Steve…”

 

As she moaned his name, Aja carefully began to stroke the area around her core, small circles with her fingertips, it was so sensitive, and just that was almost too much. There was a reason it always was covered.

 

As Steve continued to treat Aja, the akiridion slowly approached her climax. She couldn’t breathe at all, her eyes were closed shut, and all of her tensed. Then the wave hit and all she felt was an unbelievable warmth run through all of her body and for a few seconds, her glow from her core was almost white. She screamed Steve’s name, louder than before, and almost became as warm as a human, but still not quite there. It was the best feeling she had ever experienced in all of her life.

 

But as her climax had set, Steve continued, and it quickly overwhelmed the akiridion, at the moment she was oversensitive, and before she knew it, she tried to cramp her legs shut, violently squishing Steve’s face in the process.

 

“Steve!” she said, and immediately let go. “Sorry, I didn’t mean too. I got a bit over sensitive, it became too much.”

 

“Oh sorry, It’s my fault. I won’t do that again.”

 

“No, you  _ better _ do that again, that was the best feeling I’ve ever experienced, just stop after I climax next time.”

 

“Got it. How are you feeling? Are we done for tonight?”

 

“Of course not, I’m definitely  _ not  _ stopping now, just give me a mekron to recover. My core is a bit… how do you put it… over the edge at the moment. It needs to calm down before we can continue.”

 

“Okay, but just a heads up, are you completely sure Vex or Zadra won’t, you know, kill me for this? Or Krel?”

 

He shook for a split second when he said the names of Aja’s brother and her two guardians, he did not want to anger them in any way, since he knew they could easily crush him. And like, having sex with their daughter figure/sister/future queen of an entire planet seemed like a very big deal, especially since he was taking her virginity.

 

“It’s fine, trust me. If they somehow found out, they couldn’t really do much, could they? I’m the one giving them orders after all.”

 

“Well, I’m pretty sure that doesn’t apply to Krel.”

 

“Well, Krel wouldn’t dare to hurt anyone precious to me, even if he tells you otherwise. My little brother knows not to mess with you, or I will personally turn him into flexel.”

 

“Well, I don’t know what that is, but I trust you. You’re so fierce, you could really take down anything, and you’re always so beautiful while doing so.”

 

Aja laughed.

 

“We’re literally in my bed, and you’re still flirting? You’re adorable.”

 

“Well,” he began. “Does that mean I get a kiss?”

 

“It means you get all of them. Also, my core has stabilized, you’re more than welcome to continue.”

 

To answer, Steve gently cupped Aja’s face with his hands, without her chin strap, she felt so soft, and  _ nude. _ And not just because she indeed was nude the very moment, her exposed neck and chin made her look so innocent and beautiful, so simple. But as he kept looking into her black and blue eyes, the same desire was burning in them, like an open fireplace craving more wood to the fire to make it last longer, or like a flower craving water to stay in full bloom.

 

No matter what way you described those eyes, the passion, love and desire was still there, and the look on Aja’s face made Steve’s heart skip a beat.

 

So, he kissed her again, and again, and again. Lips hungrily pressed together with tongues battling. He still cupped Aja’s face, while she used two of her hands to gently claw over his bare back, and letting her other two carefully run their way all over his warm chest, which caused him to moan loudly. He could never get enough of her, and never would.

 

He kept kissing her, and then felt her arms on his shoulders, and he once again was dragged down on the bed, on top once more. They parted, and as Steve took a few deep breaths, he moved his hands down towards Aja’s chest, carefully fondling it like before. He on the other hand leaned in close towards her delicate, bare neck, and then carefully nibbled it. The answer he got was a loud moan, and Aja’s fingers buried deeper into his back, along with her asking, no,  _ begging  _ him to continue. And he did. He carefully bit down on her neck, while using his tongue to lick the cold, glowing skin. Every single motion, no matter how small, caused Aja to let out whimper after whimper, while calling his name, more music for Steve’s ears.

 

He could almost not contain himself anymore, his length still being stuck in his tight pants, and Aja noticed as the warm bump kept pressing against her.

 

So, the moment Steve let go of her neck, she gave him a small grin, and then let one of her hand slide down, and carefully touched the bump, causing him to groan. Aja saw how all of Steve’s muscles tensed and his face quickly became a bright red hue. Even though he didn’t say it outright, she understood that he begged her to take his pants off. And, she would happily do that.

 

“How are you still somewhat dressed? I think it would fit the mood if you lost those pants of yours. Do you need any help?”

 

His answer was just a nod, and as he sat up in bed, Aja quickly began to unbuckle his pants, and quickly threw them to the side, along with Steve’s boxers. Now both of them were naked, Steve stood on his knees on Aja’s bed, and his erection was in full bloom, so painfully hard, and there for Aja to see. She looked at him for a few seconds, giving him a quick examination. He didn’t look exactly like an akiridion, which was to be expected, but Aja discovered that except for some small details, their two species were horrifyingly similar when it came to sex, they were definitely compatible when it came to the actual act. That of course, made her extremely thrilled and would make everything way easier than she had originally anticipated. So, she laid down in her bed, with her legs spread and a smile on her face, an act that caught Steve off guard.

 

“Do you want me too…”

 

“I think that’s pretty obvious, you big oaf. From what I’ve gathered, we should be close enough anatomically for you to understand what I mean with this gesture. I am all yours.”

 

Steve just nodded, but before he could do anything, he stopped in the middle of his tracks, realizing what he was missing.

 

“Shoot, wait a second, we can’t do it like this, I need protection.”

 

Aja raises an eyebrow, confused.

 

“Protection? From what? Is there something I’m missing?”

 

“Well, humans usually use it to, you know, prevent unwanted pregnancies.”

 

“Pregnancies can be unwanted in humans? You are stranger than I thought.”

 

“Wait, akiridions don’t have those?”

 

“Of course not, why would we carry children when we aren’t ready? There’s several steps involved with creating a child, one is that the carrier must sync themselves with their core to allow conception in the first place, which I’m not doing right now. You don’t need to worry.”

 

“Are you… absolutely sure it’s okay?”

 

“Of course. Just continue, please. The wait is killing me.”

 

“Okay, just tell me if it feels wrong and I’ll stop.”

 

Steve held his hard member in his hand, and then carefully let it touch the outside of Aja’s slit, which caused her to moan. He was nervous, but then carefully slid inside of her, slowly, and he was almost overwhelmed instantly.

 

The electric feeling he had felt before was nothing compared to how he felt now, it was at least ten times as strong. Her walls were tightening around him in a way he had never imagined, like they were made for each other. Her insides were cold, unlike that of a human, and so wet, and the electric energy flew over every inch of his member and out into every inch of his whole body, making his limbs tingle in such a pleasurable way that caused him to let out a loud groan, before saying her name. It was like literal sparks were in the air, like seductive kisses, and it filled him with a desire unlike anything before. So, he leaned closer, and kissed her once more, this time with more passion than ever before, they were filled with a need. His hands fondled her chest while she clawed his back.

 

He slowly began to move inside of her, and she immediately whimpered his name between the kisses. She felt so warm, but it was nothing like the warmth and heat of Steve inside of her, and the unique feeling of him moving inside of her, thrusting deeper with every move, trying to find her sweet spots. And he did, she felt so full. Not long after they started, she was starting to go insane.

 

With every thrust, she let out loud moans, each one louder than the previous, and all her four hands were on Steve’s back, trying to cling him even closer to her, chest against chest, warmth against cold, as her core warmed her body, her whole body on edge, readying itself for the inevitable climax.

 

She felt Steve’s heartbeat, beating faster than ever before as he buried himself so deep inside of her, working so hard to please both of them, and pleasure that was slowly being built up, waiting to be released. His upper body was sweating, and the air around the two had become so humid. At this moment, the two were one.

 

“Aja… Aja…” he moaned, while speeding up, her wet insides were wrapping themselves around him even tighter than before, and it was slowly becoming unbearable. He knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer, but he would use all the time he had, making sure to please Aja with every thrust, and he truly did. Aja had to bite down on several occasions as pleasure was all she felt, and the screams were becoming too loud. Her core and her skin lit up, becoming brighter once again, making the entire room have a light blue tint from her glowing skin. She was really close.

 

“St-steve. I’m close.” she said between breaths, before clawing her fingers deeper into his back, and he just nodded, his own breathing was quick and ragged.

 

“Me too. Can I cum inside?”

 

“ _ Please _ , I need it.”

 

As she said it, Aja bit into Steve’s neck, and the unexpected pleasure was almost too much, too intense, and just a few thrusts later, he became overwhelmed with the sweet, electric wetness inside of Aja, and came. He screamed her name and then stopped in his track, his muscles loosening up as his cum poured inside of his girlfriend. The then unexpected warmth was what caused her to hit the edge herself.

 

As the climax hit her, she let out another moan, and dragged Steve even closer to her, and kissed his lips. Both were stuck in the moments, these few seconds of absolute ecstasy hit them both, and the outside world disappeared. Soon, that feeling was gone, Steve pulled out, and the two were left lying there nude in the glorious afterglow, tired and happy.

 

Aja let out a giggle as she looked into Steve’s eyes with a smile on her face. She let one of her hands carefully run over his bare chest, while another carefully removed the few strand of stray hair that was covering Steve’s face.

 

“Thank you for this, for sharing this amazing experience with me. I’ve never felt this way before, and I hope we can do this again sometime, I love you.”

 

“I love you too Aja, I would do anything for you, you know it. You’re so beautiful and amazing, like an angel.”

 

“And you’re still my adorable oaf with golden hair. Please, never change.”

 

She pressed a last kiss onto his tender lips, and soon, the tired couple fell asleep, Aja in his warm tender arms, a place were she felt complete safety. She would sleep better than she had done for several nights, being stuck in an amazing dream that now was her reality.


End file.
